


[podfic] The reconciliation of science and religion (or lack thereof).

by majoline



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cecil is Inhuman, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos doesn't know what Cecil is, but maybe it doesn't matter. Also, Cecil's show gets a Special Guest!</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It’s not that Cecil’s bad-looking. Not exactly handsome, either, but, well. That’s Cecil: Carlos has never before met anyone so aptly described by negative space.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The reconciliation of science and religion (or lack thereof).

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new mic! :D I'm still trying it out, be gentle please.
> 
> I made the decision to not have a non-music version because I figured this fandom is used to listening to incidental music and it was easier on me (and my hosting). I also erred on the side of caution with Cecil's voice effect, because I wanted to be understandable. Hopefully, he's still Eldritch enough ;)
> 
> Cover art credit: priest shirt is from [Public Domain Pictures](http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/); [edit 2] the tentacles are a background I've had for ages ~~(will credit when I find it)~~ from [Desktopia](http://desktopia.net/vector-graphics/tentacles-desktop-wallpaper/).
> 
> Music credit: Intro is "Sleep and Then" from [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/);  
> The Weather/Outro is the remastered single "Ex Luxo Só" from Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd.
> 
> Sound effects: gong from [Public Domain Sounds](http://www.pdsounds.org/) and Audacity's 'Multivoice Chorus'
> 
> Thank you, dee, for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> [edit 3] Now with kiwi6 link! :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:28:14  
Size: 22.7 MB

[Right click and save link to download MP3 from kiwi6.com](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/apytkx3nz6/The_reconciliation_of_science_and_religion_or_lack_thereof_.mp3)


End file.
